<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Give me something// I could take to ease my mind slowly… by flickawhip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833443">Give me something// I could take to ease my mind slowly…</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip'>flickawhip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Farah Dowling &amp; Her Faeling [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Implied mental torture of Rosalind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:49:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is getting more and more frustrated with Rosalind... but she's focused on the woman she loves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Farah Dowling/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Farah Dowling &amp; Her Faeling [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Give me something// I could take to ease my mind slowly…</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Payback. Always payback. Rosalind has always wanted it and you know that much. You must, however, trust that Farah knows too. You are close, closer than most, and you find your reasons to hide yourself in corners and rooms where you will be within reach, away from people who may harm you but where you can reach if someone chooses to harm, or try to, Farah. </p><p>It is this closeness that alerts you when something has changed. Andreas. You know instantly, straightening from where you sit. She glances past him to you and you move on instinct, knowing he is in your cousin’s clutches. He moves as if he wishes the deepest harm a man, of any kind, can lay on a woman and your eyes burn with the anger of it all. You dig deep, finding Rosalind’s mind and burn it, feeling her scream and the snap of her hold on Andreas, turning angry eyes to him next. Rosalind may have lost her hold but he is still advancing, still a danger. Then he stops and you can feel Farah reaching for your mind, pushing her away as gently as possible as the guards go up inside you, your eyes narrowing until Andreas collapses, digging into his mind in ways that make the man’s body shudder. He is broken, you can feel that, but you move past him now, dropping your eyes as the power drains, calling for people to fetch the man from here, relaxing only when Farah is safe, the guards you pushed up to stop her feeling anything you were doing drop and you stumble with the weight of it. </p><p>It is hard, so hard, to stay on your feet at first. The weight of the anger burning in you feels so heavy, so dark, and you have to fight it. The burning of your cousin, digging for Andreas’ broken mind has taken much from you. You wish you could find the words, but then there’s Farah. </p><p>She has taken advantage of the guard dropping from you, pushing gently through, her hands inches from your own even as her eyes glow with her power, the gentlest caress of mind to mind and peace. Blessed peace. You smile then, reach to take her hands, letting your forehead rest against hers, silently thanking her with the softest of smiles, the lightest brush of lips against lips. Fear must have stung her but she never cries out, not once, choosing instead to always reach out, always try to help you. </p><p>“Are you alright?”</p><p>“I should be…”</p><p>“No, Farah… I felt you. Are you alright?”</p><p>She withdraws then, only a little, but it’s enough. </p><p>“No.”</p><p>She speaks softly and you can’t help but wrap your arms around her and reach with both heart and mind for her, bringing her closer as your minds touch again, her startled gaze meeting yours before she relaxes. </p><p>“She can’t hurt you anymore.”</p><p>The promise is soft, raw, but honest. Now you know what you always hoped was not true. Still, you wait for her to still, easing the guards back up for exactly as long as it takes to settle more fire, more pain, on Rosalind. Burning her harder now, with more anger than you’ve felt for a long time, then you quell it, making a point to let her feel your anger, your lack of forgiveness, and nudging her to ‘do the right thing’. Then you withdraw from her, block her back into her silent hellscape of a room, and turn your gaze inwards, stilling your thoughts before you drop the guards.</p><p>Farah is watching you when you let them drop and you can feel the smile against your shoulder. She may act like she is nothing but light but she seems pleased. Trustingly pleased. You smile as you kiss her hairline lightly, noting her shiver and beaming as you let the love you feel for her flow through you, inviting her back in, keeping your hands light on her back, smiling at the hitch in her breath. </p><p>“You’ll be okay, Farah, I’ve got you.”</p><p>“Prove it…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>